Ode to Arukenimon
by aubreysvampiregirl
Summary: Mummymon wants to show Arukenimon he loves her, so he writes a poem with the help of a certain digibrat


**Ode to Arukenimon**

Mummymon sat solemnly with pen in hand. His face was screwed up in concentration as he sat motionless, trying to think of the right words, the perfect words for his creation. The page was blank.

He had to write something for his dearest, beloved Arukenimon. Women loved poetry, so here he was, trying to create the most perfect poem for his darling. The world knew he'd tried everything else: flowers, chocolate, a captured Stinkmon. His pumpkin had loved none of it.

But what to write? Something romantic and thoughtful, wise and passionate. Something that would show just how much he loved her. The page remained blank.

He couldn't do this. Couldn't think of anything good enough for his angel. Perhaps those brats could help. Those digi-brats. Anything was worth a shot at this point. One of them at least was poetic. The bearer of courage and friendship had uttered something at their retreating backs. What was it he had said? _'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but you guys are real losers!'_

Oh how jealous of that little human he was! How was a human able to create such thought when he, a digimon, stronger, more powerful, could come up with nothing?

With fury, he stood from his wooden desk, pen and paper in hand. He strode to the doorway and created a rift between the two worlds. Somehow, he managed to transport himself right into the aforementioned digi-brat's bedroom. A loud sound sent ripples of repulsion over him. Oh great. The brat was snoring!

"Snake bandage!" His attack dove under the sleeping digi-brat's covers and pulled him out, jolting him awake. Delight filled Mummymon as the boy's brown eyes went wide, accompanied by a "Mmrph!" He set the brat down in a chair, released his writing arm, and pushed the chair to his desk.

"I want you to write me a poem for my dear Arukenimon." He ordered, motioning to the pen and paper. Shock-filled eyes glared back defiantly at him. In response, he pulled a still-sleeping Chibimon from amongst the bed's blankets and held him upside down. There was another muffled sound from the digi-brat, but he complied with the earlier command.

The tall digimon snorted at Chibimon (who hadn't woken), and wondered briefly how the digi-brats managed with such pathetically weak digimon partners. Then he wondered at the state of this particular digi-brat's sanity. He was NOT wearing pink pajamas, he told himself. It was merely the bad lighting giving the illusion of pink. No bold, brave, courageous digi-brat leader would wear PINK!

Another soft "Mmrph" from the boy indicated he was finished. Mummymon took the no-longer blank page from the human, whose eyelids were now drooping in need of sleep. The digimon grinned as he quickly scanned it. How could his darling not love this deliciously juicy poem?

Chuckling in glee, he released his two captives and returned to digiworld. His fluffy duck would love him forever once she read this jewel. He would recite it to her in the morning, after a good night's sleep. His ravishing beauty would admit she'd loved him all along.

In two worlds, three pairs of eyes shut to sleep.

* * *

The digidestined cheered as another control spire came crashing to the ground. Their spirits remained high as the expected yellow jeep pulled up with its two usual occupants. Six digidestined turned, prepared to fight, only to discover the predictable banter between the two. The lovey-dovey Mummymon was proposing something to his love, while Arukenimon's patience grew thinner.

"But you must listen!" He was imploring, a voice filled with sickening need. Five digidestined listened in surprise to the poem being recited. One already knew what was occurring. Of the remaining, two froze at words so familiar and three stood stunned in horror. "Maybe we should leave." TK suggested, not sure he wanted to hear the rest. In fact, he was certain he didn't. "I'll second that." Cody and Ken chimed in together. The two girls turned fearsome gazes on Davis. "Sound familiar, Davis?" Yolie asked sweetly. Far too sweet. The kind of sweet that has hidden menacing tones beneath it.

"Uh…no. I agree. Let's go!" He tore off, grabbing Ken and TK's arms as he went. Cody turned to the girls. "What's up with him?" He asked quietly, as though he wondered if he really wanted to know. Kari laughed. "That's the poem he wrote for me. I wonder how Mummymon got it." She spared their enemies a glance before shrugging. The three sauntered after their comrades, heading for the closest digigate.

Back in the real world, Davis thought he was out of danger. But a monster crueller and more evil than Arukenimon assaulted him. "So how did Mummymon get your poem, Davis?" Davis squawked in surprise and exasperation. Yolie narrowed her eyes, a smug smile on her face. "**_Your_** poem!" Came spluttered replies from TK and Ken. A blush crept up on davis' cheeks. Yolie was out to get him, he just knew it!

"Uh…no idea?" He tried. Of course, the one he least expected to betray him piped up. "That's not true, Davis." Chibimon peeped up at him. "Mummymon took you prisoner last night and made you write it for Arukenimon." Stunned silence. The calm before the storm. Then, the other digidestined erupted, howling with laughter. He shook his digimon partner angrily. "You were asleep!" He yelled at the cute little bundle of blue. Chibimon squeaked cutely. "Nope. Just pretending." As renewed laughter revolved around him, Davis knew he'd never live this down.

* * *

Mummymon smiled contently. For once something had gone right. Something had worked. His love had loved the poem enough to forget about the digi-brats for a time.

The next day, consistency proved they'd be back to destroy more control spires. And of course he'd do whatever his hunny-bunny told him to do. He'd attack the foolish digi-brats and wrap them up in his bandages as a present to her. Well, maybe he'd go easy on Chibimon's master. After all, the child had brought him a wonderful afternoon and evening.

Yes. He'd go easy on the human. But maybe he's squeeze one more poem out of him first.


End file.
